the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Os Companheiros
Os Companheiros são um grêmio de guerreiros que aceitam contratos públicos e privados para o povo de Skyrim, possuindo uma função semelhante ao Grêmio dos Lutadores em outras regiões de Tamriel; e que carregam a tradição dos Quinhentos Companheiros de Ysgramor. Mesmo ambos os grupos oferecerem serviços semelhantes, historicamente, o Grêmio dos Lutadores possuía uma grande presença em Skyrim até ser completamente substituído pelos Companheiros na Quarta Era. Eles estão estabelecidos na cidade Whiterun, no salão de hidromel Jorrvaskr. Os membros de elite fazem parte do Círculo e o conselheiro chefe e mediador é chamado de Arauto; o novo Arauto é escolhido pelo anterior. O único líder reconhecido dos Companheiros, foi Ysgramor; chamado de "arauto de todos nós". História Quinhentos Companheiros Os Companheiros possuem uma grande influencia em Skyrim durante o curso da história. Quando Ysgramor e seus dois filhos; Yngol e Ylgar, retornaram para Atmora após a Noite das Lágrimas, os Quinhentos Companheiros foram aqueles que atenderam o chamado de guerra contra os elfos. Um deles foi Jeek do Rio, capitão do navio Jorrvaskr, amigo de infância de Ysgramor; e o primeiro Arauto após o próprio Ysgramor. Jeek também foi o guardião do esquecido, Juramento dos Companheiros. Jeek e sua tripulação foram os amigos mais próximos de Ysgramor, e os primeiros a se separarem do grupo principal e explorar as regiões selvagens, seguindo até a reconquista de Saarthal. Eles encontraram a Forja-Celeste, uma antiga forja de origem desconhecida, que data de antes dos elfos habitarem Skyrim. Os elfos evitavam e temiam-na, dita "conhecida por possuir uma magia quase tão antiga quanto a própria Nirn, alguns resquícios dos esforços dos deuses para criar um paraíso em Mundus antes da queda de Lorkhan". Os Companheiros pensavam que qualquer coisa que os elfos temessem, deveria valer a pena possuir, e já que a terra envolta era fertil, Jeek do Rio estabeleceu o salão de hidromel Jorrvaskr e a cidade de Whiterun. Além Jorrvaskr, os Companheiros também chegaram em Skyrim abordo de outros navios, incluindo o Kaal Kaaz, o Krilot Lok, o Pousio de Fogo, o Sadon Reyth e o Ylgermet. O Círculo de Capitães decidiu que cada tripulação deveria seguir a diante por conta própria e fazerem sua própria lenda. A tripulação do Pousio de Fogo viajou para o sul, para terras inexploradas por outras tripulações, e eventualmente chegaram na região que chamaram de Rift. Eles combateram e derrotaram os elfos que habitavam a região, e o novo capitão, Vikord Uma-Orelha, ordenou a construção do grande salão no local da última batalha. O salão foi nomeado Salão Pedra de Pousio, e serviu como quartel-general dos Companheiros de Rift por séculos. No entanto, não há vestígio da construção em 4E 201. Os Arautos Centenas de anos depois, após os Companheiros se estabelecerem como um grupo mercenário independente, o Arauto Mryfwiil o Retirado temendo que a participação em guerras e conflitos políticos destruíssem o grupo, decretou que os Companheiros não participariam de guerras e conflitos políticos em nenhuma hipótese. Desde então, os Companheiros se tronaram louvados como árbitros imparciais em questões de honra, em Skyrim. Em uma época em que preconceito racial e falácias de manter a pureza do sangue Atmoran ameaçando destruir a paz Skyrim, o Redguard Cirroc o Elevado foi nomeado o primeiro Arauto que não possuía descendência Atmoran, ajudando a dissipar conceitos de que outros humanos podiam "nascer com o coração de um Nórdico". O reino de Cirroc foi breve, mas ele instalou uma proeza marcial nas armas daqueles que ele ensinou. Gerações mais tarde, o Elfo Henantier o Forasteiro foi nomeado Arauto após superou todos os outros melhores para o cargo, e iniciando uma tradição de tolerância racial nos Companheiros (fazendo com que um número considerável de Companheiros fossem embora). Os Companheiros também clamam pelo menos uma mulher como antigo Arauto, Macke dos Olhos Penetrantes. Formação do Círculo No fim da Segunda Era, Kyrnil Nariz-Comprido "reuniu os verdadeiros corações dos Companheiros na natureza" e invadiu Jorrvaskr, matando "os usurpadores" e tornando-se Arauto. Ele fundou o Círculo, nomeado em homenagem ao Círculo de Capitães de Ysgramor. O Círculo, a elite dos Companheiros, serviu com exemplo para outros membros e formou efetivamente um órgão de governo inclinado a venerar a maneira antiga de "honra através do sangue". No entanto, secretamente, o Círculo e os subsequente Arautos estavam praticando a Licantropia, nos termos de acordo com a as bruxas do Pacto de Glenmoril, que haviam estabelecido sua presença Skyrim. Os detalhes específicos em como esse acordo foi criado e como se deu o envolvimento das partes são desconhecidos. Kyrnil Nariz-Comprido criou o Círculo e fora louvado pro "retornar a honra através do sangue" aos Companheiros, um Arauto chamado Terrfyg foi dito ser o primeiro a transformar a organização aos "caminhos da besta". Independentemente disso, o Círculo aceitou o "presente" de Hircine como pagamento dado à eles pelas bruxas por serviços prestados, mas foram enganados em acreditar que não seria um sofrimento permanente. Por volta de 4E 201, alguns membros do Círculo, liderado pelo Arauto Kodlak Juba-Branca, eventualmente concluiram que isso não era um presente, mas sim uma maldição com severas implicações espirituais, e trabalharam para eliminar essa maldição dos Companheiros. Durante esse período os Companheiros foram alvos de um grupo de caçadores de lobisomens chamados os Mão de Prata, que conseguiram matar dois membros do Círculo incluindo o próprio Arauto Kodlak Juba-Branca. Buscando vingança pela morte de seu líder, os companheiros aniquilaram os Mão de Prata em seu próprio esconderijo. O Pacto de Glenmoril também fora destruído ´por um novo guerreiro sob as ordens de Kodlak, antes de sua morte. Usando as cabeças decepadas das bruxas, os membros sobreviventes dos Círculo "limparam suas almas e a de Kodlak" do sangue da besta, permitindo que sua alma fosse para Sovngarde. Arautos Conhecidos Era Merethica * Ysgramor Primeira Era * Jeek do Rio * Mryfwiil o Retirado * Tulvar o Ocultado * Cirroc o Elevado * Henantier o Forasteiro * Macke dos Olhos Penetrantes Segunda e Terceira Eras * Kyrnil Nariz-Comprido * Vigrod Ruína-Fantasma * Terrfyg Quarta Era * Askar * Kodlak Juba-Branca Primeiras Interações Ria, Aela a Caçadora e Farkas podem ser os primeiros membros da facção a serem encontrados em Skyrim. Eles aparecem primeiramente na Fazenda Pelagia fora da cidade de Whiterun, enfrentando um gigante. Eles podem ser ajudados, e se feito; Aela e os outros reagiram positivamente, enquanto que; não ajuda-los faz com que ela dê uma lição de honra e coragem. Quer eles sejam ou não ajudados, Aela oferece um convite à Jorrvaskr. Se chegar em Whiterun por outra rota, é possível perder completamente essa luta. Unir-se aos Companheiros A maneira mais simples de se unir aos Companheiros é ir direto para Jorrvaskr, em Whiterun e falar com os membros até que alguém direcione para o Arauto, Kodlak Juba-Branca. Vilkas se opõe à um novo membro, mas Kodlak o tranquiliza e pede que ele vá para fora e dê um trinamento ao novato. O jogador deve utilizar armas corpo a corpo (ou os punhos) e sem encantamentos quando lutar com Vilkas. após o treinamento, Vilkas incumbirá o jogador de levar sua espada para ser afiada por Eorlund Juba-Cinza; o ferreiro mais velho de Whiterun, na Forja-Celeste. Eorlund oferece informação sobre um pouco da história dos Companheiros. Ele pede que o jogador leve um escudo de volta para Aela. Depois que essas missões de recados são concluídas, pelo menos uma missão radiante é dada antes de entrar no grêmio. Após a breve cerimônia de iniciação, o novo membro é direcionado para escolher uma cama nos aposentos, que vem com uma cômoda segura para armazenar itens. O Círculo O Círculo é um grupo dentro dos Companheiros, que consiste dos membros mais respeitados e de altas patentes do grêmio. Os membros do Círculo são familiarizados entre si por serem lobisomens. Isso é um segredo bem guardado que veio a ser descoberto pelos Mão de Prata, um grupo de caçadores de lobisomens que abertamente ataca os Companheiros. Baseado no Diário de Kodlak, um Arauto anterior chamado Terrfyg foi o responsável por introduzir a Licantropia aos Companheiros. Terrfyg fez um pacto com as Bruxas de Glenmoril que proporão que se os Companheiros caçassem em nome de seu ser, Hircine, elas os concederiam grande poder. Eles acreditaram que a mudança não seria permanente, mas os Companheiros foram enganados. Kodlak Juba-Branca vê o sangue da besta como uma maldição, e se esforça ao máximo para curar a si e os outros membros. No entanto, Skjor e Aela continuam se enganando sobre o sangue da besta, vendo-o como uma benção; continuando essa "tradição" em segredo, para o desgosto de Kodlak. Missões * Preparar para Lutar * Problema em Skyrim * Provando Honra – uma ou mais missões radiantes devem ser completas como prerrequisito. * Os Mão de Prata * Honra de Sangue * Pureza de Vingança * Glória dos Mortos Missões Secundárias * Extermínio Animal: Cumpra um contrato dado por Aela para matar um animal invasor. * Extermínio Animal: Cumpra um contrato dado por Aela para atacar uma toca de animal. * Intimidação: Cumpra um contrato dado por Farkas para colocar um cidadão em seu devido lugar. * Problema em Skyrim: Cumpra um contrato dado por Farkas para dar um jeito em uma área problemática. * Herança de Família: Cumpra um contrato para Skjor ou Vilkas para reaver uma herança de família roubada. * Criminoso Foragido: Cumpra um contrato para Skjor ou Vilkas para matar um criminoso foragido. * Missão de Resgate: Cumpra um contrato para Skjor ou Vilkas para resgatar um cidadão sequestrado. As missões a seguir, ficam disponíveis após completar Os Mão de Prata e podem ser repetidas: * Atacando o Coração: Mate um líder dos Mão de Prata. * Roubando Planos: Procure por informação do local do quartel-general, em um esconderijo dos Mão de Prata. * Reaquisição: Viaje até um lugar aleatório para recuperar um fragmento do Wuuthrad. (Essa missão não poderá ser repetida após reforjar Wuuthrad, durante Glória dos Mortos). A''s missões a seguir, ficam disponíveis após completar Glória dos Mortos e podem ser repetidas:'' * Pureza: Ajude um membro do Círculo a abdicar da licantropia. (Apenas Vilkas e Farkas desejam ser purificados, então só é possível fazer essa missão duas vezes). * Totens de Hircine: Viaje à um local designado para achar um Totem de Hircine. (''Esta missão só estará disponível enquanto o personagem for um lobisomem, e só pode ser feita três vezes; encontrando assim, todos os Totens).'' * Rastreadores de Dragões: Vá até um ninho de dragão com Vilkas e Farkas e mate-o. (Essa missão também requer que Ascenção do Dragão tenha sida completa). Membros * Kodlak Juba-Branca – Arauto e Membro do Círculo * Ria * Njada Braço de Pedra – Treinadora em Bloqueio (Especialista) * Athis – Treinador em Uma-Mão (Especialista) * Torvar * Farkas – Membro do Círculo, Treinador em Armadura Pesada (Mestre) * Vilkas – Membro do Círculo, Treinador em Duas-Mãos (Mestre) * Skjor – Membro do Círculo * Aela a Caçadora – Membro do Círculo, Treinadora em Arquearia (Especialista) * Vignar Juba-Cinza Lista de pessoas que trabalham para os Companheiros, mas não são considerados membros. * Brill (Amigo de Vignar) * Eorlund Juba-Cinza (Ferreiro dos Companheiros) * Tilma a Abatida (Zeladora de Jorrvaskr) Membros Antigos * Arnbjorn – Ele foi sugerido a ir embora por que seus métodos "não ortodoxos" eram muito ofensivo aos outros membros. * Hestla – Ela não progrediu muito, sendo chamada de "filhote" e ela acredita que seu passado com os Companheiros não seja mais importante. * Uthgerd a Inabalável – Uthgerd tentou se unir aos Companheiros, mas acidentalmente matou seu adversário. Não sendo aceita para os Companheiros, ela guarda uma certa mágoa para com eles. * Askar – O Arauto antecessor de Kodlak Juba-Branca. Benefícios * Treinadores de nível Mestre em Armadura Pesada, Metalurgia e Duas-Mãos. * Treinadores de nível Especialista em Arquearia, Bloqueio e Uma-Mão. * Acesso a Forja-Celeste para criar Armadura Nórdica Antiga e armas Herói Nórdico, assim como comprar Armadura do Lobo e armas Aço Forja-Celeste. * Vários membros tornam-se seguidores após a campanha dos Companheiros ser completa. * Seguidores que treinem, podem ser utilizados para "treinar de graça" (treine e pegue o dinheiro de volta). * Escudo de Ysgramor e Wuuthrad. * Missões secundárias infinitas, para poder acumular dinheiro. Curiosidades * Os Companheiros parecem ser mais tolerantes com não-Nórdicos do que a maioria, já que há uma Imperial e um Dunmer entre seus membros. * Semelhante a encontrar Ria, Farkas e Aela lutando contra um gigante; é possível encontrar Ria e Vilkas lutando contra dois tigres dente de sabre; Skjor, Njada e Aela lutando contra um mamute ou Farkas, Athis e Torvar lutando contra lobos. * Items placed in the inventories of the Circle members may disappear when they transform. This is due to the game removing their "regular" character entity and replacing it with a transformed instance instead. Remember to remove all given items from them if combat is to be expected, as the Circle members, unless told not to, will almost always transform when engaged. * If one of the Circle is married, jobs can still be taken from them, as long as they are at either Jorrvaskr or their new marital home. If they are an active follower, however, they need to be first told to leave. The Dragonborn can then talk to them as they walk away and get a job, and "re-hire" them after getting the job if so desired. * If a job is taken from one of the Circle after completing their main questline, they can be hired after getting the job, so after completing the quest, the quest giver can be immediately told of its completion, instead of having to travel back to Jorrvaskr to report in. * If the Dragonborn gets into a brawl with a character, such as Benor, while one of The Circle is an active follower, instead of standing on the sidelines with their weapon drawn, like other Companions and followers, they will move around the outskirts of the fight and shout tips and encouragements to the Dragonborn. * If a job is taken from one of the Circle (even during the Companions' main quests), the quest marker always points to the back doors of Jorrvaskr, not the front doors, even though quest giver(s) wait by the front door to hear of the Dragonborn's completion of a quest. This does not effect gameplay; either sets of doors can be used. * Diferente de outras facções em Skyrim, quase todos os membros usam uma pintura de guerra no rosto. * Although romantic relationships within the Companions is not totally forbidden, it is not encouraged either. However, the Dragonborn can flout this entirely, as wearing an Amulet of Mara and talking to most of the members opens up marriage dialogue. Categoria:Skyrim: Facções Categoria:Facções Categoria:Skyrim: Grêmios Categoria:Grêmios